Module Book
Veil of Entropy The High Mage Udora has fell into an inexplicable slumber. The veil that keeps the lands of Orth safe is breaking down, allowing the people of Orth to travel beyond their lands. More importantly, with the veil down ... others are paying Orth a visit. Factions There are seven factions in the Veil of Entropy. Each faction has its own goals that it wants to achieve. Join a faction and help take it to victory. Game Map The smallest unit on the game map is a Province, which is represented by a single Hex. Provinces are grouped into Baronies, which are grouped into Territories, which are grouped into Kingdoms. Each game map represents a Realm and within a game, there can be many realms. Realms There are 5 realms that make up the known world. Orth is the primary realm, inhabited by creatures natural and un-natural alike. Orth provides the proving grounds for the final determination of supremecy among the Gods. The Underworld is the land between Orth and Helja. The Underworld is ruled by the Dwarves and contested by the Grimorcs, who found their way out of Helja thanks to the over zealous nature of the Dwarven miners. Helja is the land of the dead, ruled by Bael the Death God. Aesiria , the land between Autoria and Orth, is home to the Demi Gods and those they deem worthy of entrance to their kingdom. Autoria , the realm of the Ancients, houses the Great Hall - the abode of the Creator and the five Seer Gods . Key Figures There are a number of key figures in the lands of Orth. Some are Faction Leaders or Senior Faction Members, while others are Independent Leaders that hold great power. Key Locations The lands of Orth have many places of interest. Those highlighted here are of particular interest to the various Factions . Races There are many races in the game that players will encounter. However, players can must select from a list of races based on the faction they choose. Deities The Viel of Entropy universe is ruled by a host of Deities. They are immortal beings that were either born to their station or have proven their worth to the Ancients as such were granted immortal status. Dieties can be good or evil, lawful or chaotic, or somewhere in between. Only the Ancient gods or their direct decendants can grant powers to their worshippers. Titles There are a large number of titles that can be earned over the course of the game. Some titles exist that cannot be earned but are used as keys to various quests. Some titles give bonus powers or modifications to attributes, some are quest keys and many are just for decoration. Players can choose to try and "get 'em all". Supernatural Statuses There are many supernatural statuses available in Veil of Entropy. Not all are created equal and not all suit all purposes. Please refer to the specific module's Compendium for a full list of the statuses available in the game. Global Quests Global quests are specialty quests that can be participated in all over the game map. These quests are semi Player vs. Player, but players will not necessarily directly attack each other while completing these quests. Each quest chain is separate from all other quest chains and they are completely independent of any faction. Armageddon Armageddon is the final battle that will happen to decide the fate of the races of Orth. This battle to end all battles will pit the game world teams against each other. The battle is over and a victor is decided when one side has lost all of its Immortal characters.